


Sebastian X Oc

by PhantomMiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is kind of an AU, where Ciel has a daughter. Whose name is Cecilia, and she is trying to do her best and her roll in life. But she is picky and doesn't agree with somethings. Cecilia is also friends oc, and she requested that I try and write a fanfic for her and sebastian. Please don't ask why I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"No this can't be real, it can't be!"_ Cecilia gasped, as she sat up in her bed. Looking about her dark room. She let out a sigh of relief. Leaning forward she touched for forehead. _"It was just a dream,"_ she murmered to herself as she shift her weight, sliding out of her bed. Walking over to her window, she moved the curtian aside and looked out. Leaning against the old wall, she let out another sigh. She watched as the gentle breeze, moved to roses in the garden.

Shaking her head, she reached up and tucked her long, navy blue hair behind her ear. Yawning, she turned around and walked back to her bed. Pulling her covers back she climbed into her bed and covered herself. Snuggling under her cover, she slowly fell back asleep.

As the morning came around, she felt the warmth of the sun hitting her bed. Cecilia opened one eye, glancing over at the window.

 _"Good morning my lady, your father have requested to presences,"_ a maid spoke as she glanced over her shoulder. " _Would you like the usually outfit or your mother's chose,"_ she cheerfully added.

 _"That's a stupid question, don't you think,"_ Cecilia replied as she sat up.

As much as she loved her mother, they had nothing in common. Her mother picked out brightly colored dressed, were you picked out darker shades so you would go unnoticed. Sighing she climbed out of her bed and walks over to her closet.

She pulled out her favorite dress, as the maid walked over to help her disrobe and get ready for the day.

 _"Do you thing my father would get up if I cut off all my hair,"_ Cecilia asked as she played with her tipss.

 _"I wouldn't know my lady, but I don't think your mother would be to happy about it,"_ her maid answered her, putting her hair brush down. _"Your father is in his study,"_ she added taking a step back.

Nodding Cecilia stood up and walks over to her door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked to her father's study.


	2. Chapter 2

Softly knocking on the door, she heard someone walk over to the door and watched as it opened. Standing there before, her was her father's butler, Sebastian Michaelis. It's said that he has been with the family since her father was 13. Looking at him she nodded.

 _"Good morning Sebastian,"_ she said softly.

 _"As to you my lady, please come in. I just brought in some snacks and tea,"_ he responded stepping aside.

 _"Thank you, some tea sounds lovely,"_ she said walking past him, and over to her father's desk. _"Good Morning father,"_ Cecilia said as she sat across from the older male.

He nodded, taking a deep. He let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair. His visible eye looking over to his butler, who was pouring tea for him and his daughter.

 _"Cecilia do you know why I asked you to come here this morning,"_ he asked glancing at her.

 _"Uh.... I wouldn't have the slightest clue father,"_ she responded as she was handed a cup of tea.

He let out another sigh as he adjusted his eye patch. _"I called you here because all the men you get engaged too all end up disappearing or dying. Do you know anything about it,"_ he narrowed his eye a bit.

Setting down her tea cup down, she smiled and simply answered, _"I wouldn't have any clue, and if I do what would it matter."_ She looked down at her tea cup and then back to her father. _"You are Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive Estate. And I am your only daughter and child. All those men as you call them,"_ she pauses standing up. She leans over and puts her hands on his desk. _"They were going to use you, and that will never be stood for,"_ she almost yells.

Ciel smiles sitting up, _"Is that so? Is what you are saying true. Because your body count is getting a bit high Cecilia."_

She nods looking into his blue eye, as he looked into her brown eyes. _"Father, why do you wear that eye patch."_


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down, she took breath and a sip of her tea.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ He replied looking over at Sebastian. _"Was there anything else you wanted,"_ he added.

" _Yes there is actually." She looked down. "You have blue eyes, and mother has green. So how do I have brown."_ She asked looking back up.

 _"You get it from you grandfather,"_ he answered.

 _"Alexis,"_ she tilted her head to the side.

 _"No, from my father. His name was Vincent, he died while I was young,"_ he shook his head. She nodded. Sebastian was standing there while the two talked. He refilled their tea as needed.

 _"There is a sewing project that need to finish, if there is anything else you want I'll be in my room,"_ Cecilia sighed as she stood up. Ciel nodded, going back to his paper work. She turns, walking out of the room and back to her room.

 _"Sebastian, you wouldn't have an idea on how she would have been able to do this. She would have had help,"_ Ciel's eyes dart over to Sebastian, who was smiling.

 _"What do you think is going on my lord,"_ Sebastian looked at him.

 _"I think your helping her, and I want to know how,"_ Ciel glares at him.

Chuckling softly he sighs to himself, _"She simply wanted a jar."_

 _"A jar? What kind of jar can killed people,"_ Ciel questioned.

 _"A demonic jar, that snatches the souls of people. Who ever holds the jar can take whoses ever sould they want, and how painful its going to be,"_ Sebastian looked at Ciel again and added, _"She gives me ther jar when ever it is full."_

 _"Really and why is this the first time I am hearing about this jar,"_ Ciel leans back in his chair, folding his hands.

 _"You never asked my lord,"_ he stated flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

After she finished her sewing, Cecilia decided to walk around the manor. As she walked, she thought. She wondered what was to happen in the future. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a high pitch squeal. She stopped and walked towards where the sound came from. Poking her head into her head into a room, she saw her mother standing there. She was decorating the room for a ball that was to be held at the manor. Turning Lady Elizabeth saw her daughter and smiled.

 _"Cecilia,"_ the blonde squealed. _"Come in don't you think it's so cute,"_ she added walking towards Cecilia.

Looking around the room, Cecilia then looked to her mother. _"It's very you mother. But if you decorate the manor like this, father might flip,"_ Cecilia flatly stated.

 _"Oh no he won't, he'll love it,"_ Elizabeth insisted.  
Just as she was about to protest, one of the maids pointed out Cecilia's outfit. _"Lady Elizabeth, she's not wearing the pretty dress you picked for her."_

Elizabeth pouted, pulling Cecilia into the room. She examined her outfit, letting out a whine, _"Cecilia your outfit isn't cute! Not cute at all."_

Rolling her eyes, Cecilia crossed her arms, _"like it matter."_ She mumbled as Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room. Lady Elizabeth looked to Ciel pouting.

 _"Ciel tell her to go get changed, she doesn't listen to me. She has to look cute,"_ she whined as she pushed Cecilia towards Ciel.

Turning to her mother Cecilia, pushed her away. _"I don't have to do anything,"_ Cecilia yelled. Ciel and Sebastian stood there in awe. _"I'm not a doll, I don't find any of this,"_ She paused an gestured to the decorations. _"This is ugly, your a spoiled women. Who throws a hissy fit every time something doesn't go your way,"_ Cecilia conitnued to yell. _"I'll not you, I'll never be you."_ She balled her hands into fists at her sides.

 _"Your bow, it's crocked. Here let me fix it for you, "_ Elizabeth frowned reaching towards Cecilia.

Cecilia slapped her hand away, pulling the bow out and threw it to the ground. _"Your not even listening to me,"_ Cecilia yelled.

Frowning Elizabeth's eyes watered. _"I only wanted to help you be more lady like, and fix you hair."_

Cecilia shook her head and walked over to a table and picked up a pair of scissors. She turned to her mother and glaring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Raising the scissor behind her head, Cecilia grabbed her hair and cropped it off. _"Forget about my hair,"_ she glared at her mother as what was left of her hair fell into her face. "How about you actually try and be a mother instead of trying to play dress up," she yelled shaking her head.

 _"Cecilia! Why are you doing,"_ Lady Elizabeth cried more.

 _"I just said why! You spoiled brat, you never listened to me and you never will. The only ones who listen is father and Sebastian,"_ she frowns, walking towards the door. "She is not my mother, I don't have a mother anymore," she added walking past Ciel and Sebastian.

 _"S-sebastian, pl-please go talk to her,"_ Lady Elizabeth spoke threw her tears and fell to her kneels. Ciel walked over to her and kneeled beside her, looking to Sebastian and nodded.

 _"As you wish, Lady Elizabeth,"_ Sebastian said placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Turning on his heels he walked out of the room and went to look for Cecilia.

Cecilia was sniffling in her room, looking in her mirror. Hearing a knock at her door, she grabs a scarf and put it over her head. _"Its open,"_ she muttered.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in. _"Lady Cecilia,"_ he smiled, shutting the door behind him. _"Your mother wished that I would speak to you,"_ he added as he walked towards her.

 _"She's not my mother, please don't call her that,"_ She looked at him fixing her scarf.

 _"Of course, my lady. Do forgive me,"_ He said reaching out for the scarf, and pulling it off her head.

Frowning she looked away and nodded, _"I messed up,"_ she said. _"Do you think,"_ she pauses and looks at him. _"Do you think you could fix it Sebastian,"_ she finishes her sentence, almost pending.

 _"I can do my best, but it will only make you look more like your father,"_ Sebastian walks over to her dressed her, grabbing her hair brush. He looks back over at her, seeing that she is still holding the scissors in her hands. Walking back over to her, he kneels down in front of her. Gently touching her hands, she unclunches her fists and lets go of the scissors.

 _"Thank you Sebastian,"_ she looked at him and smiled. _"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."_ she spoke softly sitting back in her chair.

 _"There's no need to thank me, my lady. For what kind of butler would I be, if I wasn't able to help my master when he or she needs it,"_ He said walking behind her, brushing her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

After cutting her hair Sebastian noticed that Cecilia was looking down. " _Is something wrong, m'lady_ ," he asked kneeling at her side. " _Do you not like it_ ," he asked her.

Shaking her head, she glanced over at him. " _Did you tell him_ ," she asked softly.

" _Tell him what_ ," he tilted his head to the side.

" _Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about_ ," she turned her head to him, and crossed her arms.

" _Oh you mean that, yes he does_ ," he chuckles.

" _I don't see what's so funny_ ," she sighs.

" _I'm sorry, m'lady. It was rude of me to laugh at such a thing_ ," he puts his hand over his chest and bowed his head. " _Do accept my apology my dearest lady_ ," he looked up at her.

Looking away, she nodded and uncrossed her arms. Reaching out she touched his head and looked at him " _Don't tell anyone else, promise me that. Not as a butler or ally, but as my friend_." She speaks calmly, looking at him with soft eyes. " _Does that sound reasonable to you, demon_ ," she narrowed her eyes a bit.

He looked at her with a bit of shock on his face, closing his eyes as a smiles draw across his face. " _Is that what you wish, m'lady_ ," he asked her.

“ _Yes it is_ ,” she tilts her head a bit as she paused. “ _Why, are you questioning it because I said friend_ ,” she added questioning him more.

“ _No, of course not. It’s just I didn't think you would think of a humble servant as a friend that is all_ ,” he replied to her, hoping that she would accept this answer. “ _But then again you are quite unpredictable for your age, Miss Cecilia_ ,” he added standing up, only to her laugh softly. “ _And what was so funny_ ,” he asked her.

She continued to laugh, as she looked up at him. “ _Is that so_ ,” she holds herself leaning over. “ _You think I’m unpredictable! After all these years. I don’t know if I should be hurt or honored_ ,” she added with a smirk. Sitting up, she leaned on to the arm of her chair. _“I’m surprised Sebastian, I really am_ ,” she spoke, looking at him.

“ _You seem to take it as a complaint, and yet you don’t really act as if you are shocked at all. You really do have an interesting soul_ ,” he smiles, adjusting his jacket. “ _Well I should get ready for the evening meal_ ,” he told her walking to the door.

“ _Do you think I can help, making the food_ ,” she asked. “ _I think it wold be nice to surprise father, to cook for him. Plus I have nothing better to do right now_ ,” she added, standing up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really? You want to cook," he looks at her surprised. 

Nodding she smiled brightly, "Of course, I am after all how hard could it be. Plus I see you cooking all the time, so it should be an easy task for you. Or I could be mistaken an always go to Baldroy," she looked away smirking to herself. 

"No! That won't be necessary I will allow you to assist me in the evening meal," he answered quickly, thought he was curious to know if there was another reason that she wanted to sudden help him. "This isn't a plan to get at your mother is it," he asked her.

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. "Do you really think I would do such a thing? I mean I would but I have no reason to get rid of her yet," she started saying in an innocent voice. Clapping her hands together, she smiled, "To the kitchen!" Fixing her dress she got up and walked to the kitchen, "What do you think we should make." She looked back to see Sebastian walking beside her.

"I was think about making a crab stuffed lobster tail," he states, putting his hand under his chin as he thought more. "And maybe a double chocolate for dessert," he added as he looked to her. 

Nodding she looked around the kitchen. "That seems simple enough, so what do we need," she looked at him. 

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out what they needed, looking over to her. He told her exactly what to do, an how exactly how to do it. He only helped her when she actually asked for it. 

"There I think that should be good enough, lets go to the dining room now," she looked at him smiling. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Walking towards the dining room she saw her father, also walking to the dining room. Smiling she walked over to him, "Good evening father." 

Ciel looked at her and nodded, "I see Sebastian cut your hair more." He walked over to her examining her hair.

"Yes, it would have been a mess other wise. Besides I actually have been thinking about cutting my hair for a while now," she told him. Folding her arms behind her back and walked into the dining room, "Besides you and Elizabeth are in for a real surprise to for dinner."

"Is that so," he asked as he followed her in. "And is that was your are going to call your mother from now on," he added.

"Yes and yes, but when other people are around she will be Lady Elizabeth. Because thats all I will probably be hearing," she glanced at him. She walked over to her seat and sat down. 

Sighing he walked over to his seat and sat down as Elizabeth walked into the room. He looked over to her, seeing her smile a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Cecilia frowned, crossing her arms, she slouched in her chair.

Lady Elizabeth smiled as she sat down at the table, "Sorry I was on the phone with my mother."

Ciel nodded, as he glanced over at Cecilia. "What did you two talk about?"

Elizabeth smiled, "well she asked hero you and Cecilia were doing. And I told her you were both doing great, and that Cecilia cut her hair." She looked at Cecilia and noticed that she was glaring at her. Looking away quickly she looked at her food. "This looks delicious, Sebastian," she said trying to lightening up the mood. 

Sebastian chuckled, "thank you Lady Elizabeth, but I did not make this." 

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "what do you mean you didn't make it?" 

Sebastian walked over to Cecilia and gestured to her, "our young lady Cecilia was the one who prepared tonight's meal."

Both Ciel and Elizabeth looked at Cecilia and then to their meals. 

Cecilia looked to her parents, "what its not going to kill you!" She looked away from them and sank down in her chair. She could feel that they were looking at her again, all three of them. 

Ciel smiled a bit, picking up his fork and started to eat the food in front of him. 

Elizabeth was hesitant at first, but she eventually picked up her fork too, and began to eat. 

Sebastian looked down at Cecilia, and knelt down beside her. Whispering in her ear, "I think you should eat as well my lady, we wouldn't want you passing out from hunger."

Glancing at Sebastian, she sighed because he was right. Sitting up, starting eating. 

Once they were all done eating, Sebastian cleared the table and brought out the dessert for the evening. 

Cecilia was sitting there in her seat, to her it was awkwardly quiet. But she didn't want to saying anything cause then she would have to talk to her 'mother'. So instead of saying anything she just ate her dessert. 

Last Elizabeth was the first to say anything, "Cecilia I've noticed that your fiancé hasn't been around, have you heard from him?" 

Ciel looked up and looked back and forth between her and his daughter. He watched as Cecilia glanced at Sebastian a few times. He knew she didn't have an answer and neither did he. 

"You didn't hear? He was in a tragic boating accident," Cecilia said making something up on the spot. "He took a small boat into the river and it right before that storm we had a month ago you remember that don't you?," she spoke as if it actually happened. 

Sebastian and Ciel just looked at each other, not know what was going to say. 

Lady Elizabeth nodded, knowing what storm she was talking about. It was so bad and they were all stuck in the manor for three days. 

Cecilia smiled, glad that she was actually believing her story to be true. 

"It's strange how all your finances died, and they were so young too," Elizabeth said looking at Ciel a bit worried. 

Cecilia giggled to herself looking at Sebastian and then back to her mother. "Yes very tragic, I guess that I'm just that lucky," she said folding her hands. 

Elizabeth tilts her head, "what do you mean?" 

Ciel and Sebastian looked at her too, wanting to know what she was talking about. Even though Sebastian knew the full truth. 

She placed a finger on her lower lip like she was thinking. "Well think about it like this, I could have been with them at those times. Thus I must be lucky cause I'm the one that's alive."


End file.
